Everything is Never as it Seems
by Ixezus
Summary: Ixezus just killed her's and Roxas' best friend. Larxene has been murdered by a mysterious nobody. Why is all of this happening to them?  contains OC's and some violence i guess.


Author's notes: i've been dying to post this. This is an RP that me and two of my Kingdom Hearts obsessed friends are doing [so this is written by 3 different people]

and i decided to be my own editor this time.

disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

but i do own my OC Ixezus. my friend owns his OC Aithenlanx. my other friend [who didn't help with this story at all] owns her OC Hexnitwy.

* * *

><p>She looked down at the blood that dripped down her gloved hand. It wasn't until moments later when she realized what had happened. She fell down to her knees, and brushed the purple fringe from her face, only to have it fall back into place over her silvery eyes.<p>

"I-I... I... killed him..." was the only thing she could manage to say. How could she have done such a thing? She killed one of her best friends, and she didn't even remember it.

"So you have." An all too familiar voice spoke from behind her.

It wasn't difficult to tell who it was. Even with his hood up, there was only one senior ranking member within... their whole twisted family who had silvery hair. Not too far away from him, a blue haired man stood defensively behind him, ready to strike at the violet haired girl should she try anything funny.

"Are you satisfied?" It was merely a psychological question, curiosity getting to him.

Why did she just choose that course of action?

She tightly closed her eyes, as if she believed it would make it all stop.

"Why?" was the only thing to escape from her lips. She tried to hold back tears.

"Y-yes... I'm satisfied... It's not like I had feelings anyway..."

Even though she told the two older members what they wanted to hear, she held back the urge to lunge at them and demand answers, Still kneeling, she just stared at the lifeless body of her dear friend, and (no longer) Organization member starting to fade away.

With the way the fellow female was acting, it was difficult to tell if she was crying out of habit from imitating the ways of humanity for far too long or simply because she really was starting to get a heart.

In which, Xemnas could not allo...w that to happen. It wasn't fair if his fellow members manage to get a heart and he, being the Superior, did not.

It was a selfish thought and Xemnas did not care. He was after all, the Superior and he had the right to be selfish.

The superior turned and walked off, leaving his 2nd in command to deal with the sobbing mess on the floor.

Saix simply waited until his superior was out of sight before turning his attention to the girl before him.

"When you're done with that messy act of yours, gather your group and meet me in the Grey Area." Saix simply said. "I have your missions planned out for the week for all of you."

With that, he turned and walked off.

Tonight, somewhere out there in the real world, the moon was waning a dull crescent.

...

As Saix walked off, Ixezus let the tears stream freely down her face as she watched her red headed friend finally fade away.

She gathered herself together and finally stood up to leave. "I'm... sorry." she whispered as she walked off to go find the rest of the group so they could meet Saix and gather the information for their upcoming missions.

She didn't care anymore. What's the world with one less nobody? She went over these sentences in her head over and over again. No one would hate her for this act. If anything, they would simply praise the silver eyed girl and go back to their own business.

...

On the steps of Castle Oblivion, a Corridor of Darkness opened up. Out from it stepped a man in a black coat. Beneath his hood, he closed his eyes, and mentally searched for life. Then, finding only that constant, inexplicable single point of life that was always around Castle Oblivion, he began a more practical search. He looked within his mind, and found several points of simply nothing. They were located within the castle.

"Axel," he thought, "Prepare yourself." As an afterthought, "And the rest of you."

...

After gathering up the rest of the group, Ixezus [and the others] made their way to the Gray Area where Saix was awaiting them with their missions.

little did they know, that someone was unexpectedly expecting them.

...

The man stepped into the whiteness of the ruined fortress. The whiteness. That was part of this place's power. When there were no shadows to define the light, one started to lose oneself. He closed his eyes and flashed from existence, directly upwards. He ended up in the air, slightly above the floor. And fell right on his rear end.

"So much for dramatic entrance." he thought. At the thump, the blonde in the room turned suddenly.

"Y-you!" she said. "I thought-"

"Well it seems you were wrong. Do you mind telling me where Axel is?"

"Why would I tell someone like you something like that, hmm?"

"Ah. You know, Larxene, you'll never get a heart." The man held his hand out behind him, and what seemed like uninteligeble letters surrounded his hand. In a flash, his weapon appeared. He held it out in front of himself, revealing it to be a gigantic pen. Ink that seemed more like the essence of darkness flowed from the tip, surrounding Larxene. She shouted a single word bbefore her final scream.

"AITHENLANX!" The ink cleared, and the Savage Nymph was no more.

...

The navy blue clipboard was filled with a precise number of papers detailing each and everyone's schedule for the week, including the Superior's. Saix flipped through each and every one of the sheets to ensure that they were in correct numerlogical order, starting from the senior members up to the 14th member. Only then did he placed the other 'minor' members' mission sheets below for he didn't think of them as top piority.

A dusk skittered by frantically holding onto a foudre knife.

Saix frowned as the ex-Organization member (Saix had always wondered who were the original members. If being turned into Dusk was Xemnas choice of threat which always worked reasonably fine with both senior and newer members alike, Saix concluded that the Dusks serving them were probably the former members under Xemnas' old rule).

He recognized that knife anywhere.

It belonged to the Savage Nymph and said female would've never allowed anyone, let alone a mere Dusk, touch her prized posession.

The bells in Saix's head was ringing as he observed the Dusk place the knife onto one of the coffee tables and skitter off again.

Patiently, he waited for the members to arrive, taking note of this strange incident.

Ixezus, along with several other members, walked into the room, awaiting orders from the blue haired man who was second in command.

Saix had his back facing towards them, his eyes either gazing at the heart shaped moon before the glass walls or scribbling something onto a blank sheet of paper.

For ONCE, Saix did not reprimend the younger members for walking in late...or walking in looking like a mess.

Quietly, he turned to face them, offering a short nod as his usual way of greeting.

"Before I begin, I would like to inquire about No. XII." He began. "Has anyone of you seen her?"

"Haven't seen her since this morning." said a man with pink hair. The truth was, no one had seen her since that morning and they had completely forgotten about her whilst gathering together to be told their duties.

Saix was starting to find this rather fishy. Larxene was missing and he had a gut feeling that she was never going to come back.

What struck him as suspicious was that she had to be conveniently killed (if she was really dead) right before the newbies strolled in.

"Stay here, all of you." Saix ordered just as Xaldin warped into view. "Keep an eye on them, no. III. No one leaves this premises once they've entered." without further instructions, the berserker disappeared, leaving the spear wielder with them.

Xaldin frowned, wondering what in the world was going on.

"Can anyone care to enlighten me on this situation?" He asked.

"Well apperently Larxene is missing, and Saix went to go check things out I guess." A girl with long brown hair, and blue green eyes that goes by the name of Hexnitwy told him in her why-should-I-care tone of voice.

Ixezus would have filled him in, if it weren't for the fact that she'd just killed her's and Roxas' best friend, and the fact that Hex beat her to it.

"I don't think he should be worrying about that Larxene chick anyway, everyone thinks she's a bItch anyway."

"Hexnitwy! don't talk about superior members like that... especially around one of them..." Ixezus hissed, trying not to offend the higher in command that stood before them all.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do." She shoved Ixezus, and the silver eyed girl sat in silence knowing that it was useless to fight back against the stronger female.

Xaldin paid no heed to ...that ...member's rudeness. For starters, he couldn't even pronounce most of their names.

The spear wielder crossed his arms and looked at Hex straight in the eye. He had been having problems with this pretty girl's attitude alright.

"Larxene's attitude might not be as favourable as yours," Xaldin began, fixing his eyes on Hex. "But she still holds the record of being the swiftest among our rank. If I were you, I would keep my tongue in check least you wish for Saix to hold you accountable for Larxene's current status."

Xaldin didn't take all those factors into account. Not yet.

If Xaldin knew what her background story was, he didn't show it.

"Like I care anyway." in her annoyed state, Hex leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms.

"She doesn't mean it..." Ixezus informed Xaldin.

(In fact, Hexnitwy never really meant to be such a brat, but she was trying to start over, because before she had become a nobody, when she still had a heart, she was pushed around by everyone, and now, she wanted to get back for the time she wasted not doing anything about it. She was a new being, if nobodies where even beings at all.)

The other newbies sat around and chatted whilst waiting for the blue haired man to come back and order them around.

Before the words "She doesn't mean it..." could leave the violet haired woman's mouth, a rain of spears whizzed by h...er and pin Hex painfully against the wall. Xaldin made sure that one of them went through her palms.

"I have forewarned you about keeping your tongue in check, Hexnitwy." Xaldin's tone was still calm.

If he couldn't install discipline within her, then there would be hell to pay for the other members such as Saix...weren't going to be quite gentlemanly about such issues.

"Thanks." Hex hissed, a twisted smile mixed with the tiniest amount of pain showing. Surprizingly, she backed down before anything worse would be her punishment.

Xaldin waved his hand and the spears pulled themselves away from Hex's flesh and clothes. He wasn't going to cast curaga on her. This wasn't the first time that girl had been quite rude to him.

The sound of a dark corridor opening nearby caught Xaldin's attention. Saix had returned and there was a grim look on his face.

"I have consulted the Superior." Saix spoke to the third highest ranking man. "All missions will be suspended until the Superior can pin point who is the murderer."

Xaldin frowned. This was indeed, strange. "The superior suspects that one of us is behind Larxene's unfortunate end?"

"Who else would it be? The Dusks?" Saix countered.

The Berserker did have a point.

"I cannot argue with the Superior's words." Xaldin said. "What are your current orders?"

Saix looked at the clipboard. "Take a newbie with you and retrieve the other members from their current missions ASAP."

Xaldin eyed Hex. "Very well then."

"Why are you looking at me." Hex scowled at Xaldin as she examined where the spear had pierced her hand. She was obviously upset about that whole ordeal, but was quite satisfied that they wouldn't have to be doing their missions for the time being.

"Murderer?" inquired the violet haired girl. "Who would want to murder any one of us?"

Xaldin vaguely wondered how old Hex used to be as a human for her attitude clearly resembled a 14 year old version of Larxene.

Maybe it was some kind of teenage phase. Then again, Xaldin wasn't THAT old and he did remembered pulling similiar stunts with Xehanort and all on poor Ansem back in Radiant Gardens.

"Have you heard what Saix had just said?" Xaldin spoke to her, purposely using a tone one would use to a mentally challenged child. "His orders was to take along one of your kind and retrieve the other members who are out on a mission."

Xaldin was beginning to enjoy this...small torture.

"You can say that I've already picked my lucky star. Gear up and meet me here as soon as you can." With that, he tossed her a bottle of expensive hi-potion for her injuries before turning his attention to Ixesu- just what was her name again?

Xaldin swore that his somebody probably had the same problem of remembering names or pronnouncing them for that matter.

Her question had been so darn innocent and it reminded him of Roxas.

"For various reasons." Xaldin replied. "Try not to worry about that. It's useless."

"Fine." Hex left to gather up what she needed.

"okay." Ixezus let out a sigh. she did not like the subject of murder since she'd just been involved in one.

Now two of the members were dead, and there was a strange person there, that no one should wish to face as of now.

...

Saix looked at the others crowding around Ixezus. "The rest of you are free to do as you please. Just don't leave the castle's premises, not even to go roam around in the city."

Xaldin muttered under his breath. "So we're all grounded in other words?"

"Correct." Saix walked off to gaze at Kingdom Hearts again.

Xaldin simply headed towards the couch, waiting for Hex.

Since they were all technically 'grounded' Ixezus went out to wander the halls to think about the day's strange events.

...

Hex got all her things together, and started back to where Xaldin was waiting. She wasn't extremely happy about this, but at least she'd be getting out of this stupid place.

The spear wielder stood up as soon as Hex entered the place.

He was expecting the girl to take 30 minutes to gather her stuff but was in for a pleasant surprise when she took less then 10 minutes.

Oh well. That was good.

Xaldin opened up a dark corridor, waiting for the little lady to walk through.

She went through the dark corridor, as expected by her elder.

As they stepped out, she could help but believe that just getting everyone back from their missions and such, would help the current situation at all.

...

Aithenlanx stepped from the Corridor of Darkness into the Dark City. It was time for some reconisance. He pulled up his hood, and warped forward to the Brink of Despair. He glanced at their castle, and jumped up to it, entering it. He took a deep breath and prepared to infiltrate for information. He just hoped nothing went wrong.

...

As Ixezus wandered the white halls she stared at her feet moving one in front of the other, and hated that she could not remember exactly why she had killed Axel. He was one of her's and Roxas' best friends. She was sure that the blond teen... would hate her, so she tried to avoid any places that he might be.

To her dismay, she turned the corner and ran right into the teen she'd just been thinking about. "I-I'm sorry Roxas!" She turned to run but he caught her arm before she could flee.

"Ixezus, have you seen Axel anywhere?" That was what she didn't want him to ask.

"No... He's gone.." The silver eyed girl looked down in shame. She didn't want to upset her other best friend by telling him that she'd killed their friend.

"Oh, well do you know where he his?"

"H-he's dead..." She mumbled.

"Wh-what?" Ixezus looked up to see the blond's confused face.

"He's dead..." Roxas let go of her arm, still looking at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"What h-happened?" She couldn't not tell him.

"I... killed him..." At this statement, Roxas' face changed from puzzlement to shock.

"Why..? Why did you do it?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"I... don't know... And I don't even remember..." He let go of the violet haired girl, and she ran. She didn't care where she would go, she just had to run and get away from there. She didn't care if she'd get turned into a dusk for disobeying orders and leaving the castle. She had to leave.

* * *

><p>Wow. well i hope you like it~ and hopefully my friend's will continue the RP so I can add more. It all depends on them.<p>

and please review and fave~ i'll love you forever~


End file.
